


Boyfriends, Movie & Kisses

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 3, First Kiss, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: As a first date, TJ invites Cyrus over to watch a movie.





	Boyfriends, Movie & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Tyrus Week 2018 on Tumblr (@mrsirwinson)  
> English isn't my first language :)  
> Hope you enjoy it and sorry if you don't (I'm warning you; it sucks)
> 
> You may want to read Part 1 & 2 of my series "Tyrus Week 2018" before reading this one. It'll be more understandable :)

When Cyrus said he liked him, TJ stayed in a daze for a while.  
Cyrus liked him back.  
The sentence repeated itself in his head over and over as his eyes stayed glued to the brunet’s. A smile spread slowly on his lips, and he quietly laughed. Cyrus liked him back. He felt the same way! TJ couldn’t believe it. How many hours did he spend trying to shut his feelings down? How many times did he tell himself it was useless to keep hope? How many nights did he dream about thousands of scenarios he thought would never happen?

“I… I don’t really know what we’re supposed to do, now.” Cyrus nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I don’t want this to be awkward,” TJ admitted, fighting the urge to hug the boy.  
“Me neither! So… what do you think?”  
“Do you… want to go out with me?”

TJ’s smile faded a little. For some reason, he was nervous. What if Cyrus didn’t want to go any further?

“Like, be your boyfriend?”  
“Yeah! I mean… If you want to.” TJ tried to sound casual, but his voice cracked a bit.

Cyrus just looked at him with wide eyes. He should’ve known he wouldn’t want the label. He was probably scared. TJ got it; he was scared to. Who wouldn’t be? But still, he couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment in his chest.  
He was about to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Cyrus’ grew into a big smile and he nodded eagerly.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, TJ.”  
“Really?” TJ couldn’t believe his own ears.  
“Yes, TJ,” he said in a serious tone. His fingers reached his arm and slid to his hand. They intertwined themselves with his own fingers. “I want to be your boyfriend. I like you, remember?”  
A smile appeared on TJ’s lips. “I like you, too… _boyfriend_.” A little laugh escaped his mouth. “That’s how I’ll always call you from now on; boyfriend,” he joked.  
“I think I’d like that.”  
Cyrus blushed before quickly embracing his boyfriend. The captain wrapped his arms around his body, holding him close. He didn’t want to let go, afraid the moment was just another dream.

* * * *

Now, TJ was _really_ nervous. On the spur of the moment, he offered to Cyrus to come over to watch a movie, since his parents were out of town. Was he going too fast? Did Cyrus consider it as a… as a date? Deep down, he hoped he did. This was a date—for him at least. He shouldn’t even care about any of this. Boyfriends go on date together. And they were boyfriends, right?  
Just thinking about Cyrus as his boyfriend made TJ’s heart beat faster. It really happened. It wasn’t a dream.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Oh no. He wasn’t ready! Were his outfit and his hairstyle good enough? Was _he_ good enough?  
_Okay, TJ. No time for that. It’s gonna be okay._

TJ rushed to the door and opened it, smiling brightly when he saw Cyrus. The brunet blushed briefly and came inside as soon as his boyfriend invited him to. TJ took his hand and dragged him to the couch. In front of it stood a small table trimmed with food and drinks.

“You even have chocolate-chocolate chip muffins!” Cyrus exclaimed happily.  
“I bought them just for you,” TJ smiled. “I know how much you love ‘em.”  
“You’re the best! Can I take one?”  
“Be my guest.” The captain laughed at how excited the boy was.

Cyrus took a muffin in his hand and eagerly bit into it. A sound filled with satisfaction escaped his lips. TJ took the remote and sat down on the couch, patting the space to his left for Cyrus to sit as well. He turned on the TV and Netflix before looking at his boyfriend whose mouth was full of cake. Adorable was not even a word strong enough to describe him right now.

“What do you want to watch?” TJ asked, putting the bowl of popcorn on his laps.  
“Uh,” Cyrus mumbled before swallowing his bite. “I don’t know. Do they have Nanny McPhee on this?”  
“You like Nanny McPhee?” He sniggered.  
“It’s the movie of my childhood! And also the one that made me question my sexuality,” he admitted with a wistful smile.  
“Really? How old were you?” TJ was genuinely interested about the answer. He wanted to know everything about Cyrus. Even if they did know each other for a little while, there was still so much things he yet had to find out about him.  
“The first time I watched it, I think I was six. I had a huge crush on Simon. I kinda understand myself; that guy’s so pretty! Anyway, I watched the movie about a thousand times just for him, can you imagine?” Cyrus let out a little laugh that made TJ want to pinch his cheeks. “I didn’t really understand why I’d start blushing whenever he came on screen. It was just a small crush but I never had one before, I didn’t know what to do, it was so weird! I didn’t even dare talking about it to someone. You’re actually the first to know about this.”  
TJ just smiled. “That is the cutest story I’ve ever heard.”  
“Don’t laugh at me!” The brunet pouted, taking another bite.  
“I’m not laughing at you,” he laughed—which was a bit ironic. “I do think it’s cute. I never really questioned my sexuality before. I guess I always saw love as… I don’t know how to explain it. I always thought love was about a person, not about a gender. You know?”  
Cyrus nodded, a small smile on his face.

They never really talked about this before and, surprisingly, TJ was enjoying it. The nervousness he felt before totally flew away. He was having a good time. A good time with his boyfriend. (He really loved saying this word.)

TJ searched for a minute and eventually found the movie. Cyrus was done eating his muffin and seemed really excited to watch it, which made the boy’s heart melt. He still couldn’t believe he was his boyfriend.

The movie started and, quickly enough, TJ let his arm rest on Cyrus’ shoulder. His heart was beating fast. He did this so naturally, he didn’t even think about it—but he was now overthinking it. If he pulled his arm away, it would seem weird. And besides, he didn’t even want to pull his arm away. He felt comfortable like that. But the real question was; did Cyrus feel comfortable? When the brunet leaned down to lay his head on his shoulder, TJ guessed he did. And that made his heart beat even faster. _Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom._

The ending was near. Evangeline was wearing a beautiful dress that was as white as the snow falling from the sky. She was about to marry Mister Brown, Simon’s father. TJ had to admit, the guy did was pretty. For a boy who looked ten, at least. Nanny McPhee had lost all her warts and her teeth were now straight because the children had learned their lessons. She was saying the last words of the movie when TJ turned his head to look at Cyrus who was still against his shoulder. He loved holding him close. And now that they were a couple, he would be able to do that whenever he felt like it.  
But, for some reason, it didn’t feel like it was enough.  
TJ wanted more. He wanted him even closer.  
He wanted to kiss him.  
TJ blinked a few times. Did he really just think about… kissing Cyrus? Wasn’t it too soon? Weren’t they too young? Did Cyrus even want to kiss him?

“You okay?” Cyrus asked.  
When TJ looked down again, he saw his boyfriend’s face starring at him with a little smile. He was so close. So close yet so far.  
“Is something wrong?” He worried, slightly straightening up but still laying on TJ’s shoulder, so close to his face.  
“Cyrus, can I…” The words stayed stuck in his throat.

And then, TJ kissed him. It only lasted a second, but he kissed him. He kissed him.  
When he pulled back, realisation hit him. _What did he just do!?_ He opened his eyes and noticed Cyrus’ lips parted in shock.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” TJ panicked while letting go of the boy’s body and sitting further. “Oh my, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did this, I—”  
“TJ!” Cyrus’ voice interrupted him.

The captain looked up slowly, as if afraid of what he was about to see. Cyrus sat on his knees, facing TJ, and took his hands. Then, he leaned in and stopped just a few inches from his lips. He waited a second. TJ was holding his breath. _So close._  
Cyrus kissed him.  
This kiss lasted much longer than the one before. And, when they parted, they were both softly giggling and, before they knew it, here they were kissing again, and again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Nanny McPhee did make me question my sexuality because I was so in love with Simon but also with Lily  
> And now I am still in love with Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Simon)  
> And I'm a proud (still-in-the-closet) non-binary bisexual ((:  
> Just wanted to say this :,)
> 
> Hope you enjoyeddd xx


End file.
